


Meet-Cute Paranoia

by sperrywink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, WIP Amnesty, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Steve cajoles Bucky into leaving the Tower. He meets a boy...





	Meet-Cute Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story can stand on it's own, it wasn't meant to end unhappily. Unfortunately I never could get the story to come around to happily ever after.
> 
> So if you are inspired, feel free to pick up the mantle and carry it forward, just give me a head's up if you don't mind. Cheers.

“Come on, Buck, it'll be fine,” Steve said easily.

Bucky just gave him a disbelieving look, and ran a hand through his hair.

“You have to leave the tower some time.”

“It's not safe. I'm not safe,” Bucky gritted out. He knew Steve was on his side, but Steve's unrelenting optimism was a burden sometimes. Bucky knew his own mind, and he knew he wasn't in control of it to the extent that Steve thought he was. The Winter Soldier was always there calculating and assessing, itching to be out. For a personality with no emotions, it sure was forceful.

“You are. I know you're afraid of what you might do, but you'll only know it's okay, truly know, by doing it.”

They argued a bit more, but Bucky wasn't surprised when he found himself bundled into his leather jacket and gloves and led to the nearest coffee shop. Steve had given him some bucks for coffee and a pastry, but Bucky just bought a medium black coffee. The board of options just seemed too complicated, even for pastries. 

Bucky had analyzed the nearly empty shop as they had entered, so as Steve ordered his drink, Bucky made his way to the table against the wall with a clear view of the entrance, but hidden from the windows. He raised an eyebrow as Steve moved to a couch nearby. He watched as Steve typed on his phone, so wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The text said, “You need to practice being on your own.” Bucky gave him the finger, but Steve just beamed at him, and then took out a sketchbook.

Since it was in his hand, Bucky played with his phone a bit to look busy. They had agreed to stay for two hours, and Bucky wanted to sigh at how long that would feel like. He tagged the undercover federal agents who came and settled in the shop, knowing there were a bunch more stationed in locations around the coffee shop as well. Being watched was part of the deal Steve had made with the government. Bucky could live with it if it meant he wasn't locked in a cell. Keeping track of them kept him distracted for a bit, so he was a bit surprised when the first person asked to share his table in the now full coffee shop.

He glared fiercely, and the person backed away hastily. He could see other people eyeing his chair, and he glared at them too. The chair remained empty for the next twenty minutes, everyone driven off by his glare, until a built, blond guy came up and also asked, “Is this chair taken?”

Bucky tried the glare again, but the guy just chuckled, and settled his computer on the table, pulling out the chair. As he sat down, he said, “Yeah, that's not going to work on me, buddy. I've been glared at by the best of them. Unless you're saving it for someone, you're gonna have to share.”

Bucky turned a panicked look towards Steve, but Steve was just smiling at the interaction like it was a good thing. His face morphed into a glare for Steve, who had the gall to now give him the finger. Bucky's hand tightened around his cup, making the cardboard crumple slightly.

The guy, who had opened his computer and started typing, said, “If you spill coffee on my computer, we're gonna have words.”

Almost unconsciously, Bucky felt his hand loosen. He glared at the guy, and took a defiant sip of his coffee.

The guy just said, “There you go. No need for histrionics over a shared table.”

Bucky didn't know what to say in response, so he just sat there quietly finishing that cup of coffee, checking the time every couple of minutes. The guy was humming under his breath, which should have been annoying, but actually took Bucky's mind off the tense situation. He thought that if the Winter Soldier, who had been remarkably quiet in the back of his mind, didn't want to kill this guy for being pushy and annoying, maybe he would be all right out in the world after all.

Finally two hours kicked over, and Steve stood up. Relieved, Bucky also stood up, picking up his empty cup. The guy said, “Bye, dude,” with a big grin, and Bucky just frowned at him. The guy chuckled, and not understanding the joke, Bucky just followed Steve out of the coffee shop and back to the tower.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Of course, they did it again, Steve saying that repeated exposure would make it easier. Bucky didn't even argue hard this time, knowing he would acquiesce, and having planned for it by putting a couple electronic books on his phone. So two days later they went to the same coffee shop, and Bucky ordered a black coffee. He was resigned to the next two hours again. His seat from before was empty, so he bee-lined for it, and settled defiantly, but Steve just laughed at him as he settled at a table nearby, his couch being taken up by a necking couple. 

Bucky found his gaze being drawn again and again to the couple. They were going hot and heavy, and Bucky wondered at modern sensibilities that would allow them to be so sexual in public. He remembered, vaguely, dancing and flirting back in the forties, but he only remembered making out in the comfort of darkness. It brought an odd longing to his gut, and he frowned harder.

As before the coffee shop started filling up with both civilians and federal agents; Bucky began wondering if Steve chose the timing deliberately so that it would be empty when they got there, but full when they left. He huffed. Of course Steve had; he was sneaky like that. Bucky began breaking out his glare as the crowd grew bigger, which worked like before, until the same guy from the other day came strolling in.

Bucky heard him order a complicated, sweet-sounding drink, and watched surreptitiously as the guy picked up his order and made his way towards the seating area. He actually beamed when he caught sight of Bucky. Bucky blinked first. The guy came over and dumped his belongings onto the table, settling into the free chair. “I see you saved my spot for me today. Awesome, dude.”

A bit flummoxed, Bucky said, “I wasn't saving it for you.”

The guy smirked at him. “I think you were. Don't think I didn't notice your look when I was ordering.”

Bucky spared a glance past the guy to where Steve was sitting. It was obvious he was listening avidly to every word. He didn't even look nervous, more entranced. Bucky wanted to give him the finger again, but the guy would definitely notice with Steve behind him. “It was supposed to be a discouraging look,” Bucky finally said.

“Admit it, you missed the dulcet sound of my voice.” The guy was still smirking, but half of his attention was now on his open computer where his fingers were typing rapidly away again. Bucky wondered how he could hold a conversation and type at the same time. 

Silence fell over the table as Bucky was at a loss for a snappy response. The guy's gaze flickered up, but soon settled back onto his computer screen accompanied by a sigh. Soon he began humming again, and now it was Bucky's turn to sigh.

He opened his phone and began reading one of the books he had stored there, letting his awareness filter down to essential scanning for threats, but also on the story. Finally his two hour alarm buzzed, and as he turned it off and began standing up, the guy looked at him with a grin. He said, “You should come tomorrow. That's when they have the special chocolate chip muffins. To die for, man, simply to die for.”

Bucky frowned. “You just want me to save your seat.”

The guy laughed freely, and responded, “Of course, but the muffins are good, that isn't a ploy.”

As he followed Steve out of the shop, Bucky looked back once to find the guy looking back at him with a grin. Shrugging, Bucky left and hurried to catch up with Steve's long stride.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next morning, Steve asked, “So shall we go meet your friend?”

“He's not my friend.”

“Acquaintance, then.”

“How do we know he isn't a plant?”

“Want me to have Tony check into it?” Steve finally looked concerned.

Bucky shook his head, and said, “I can take care of myself.” Steve didn't look satisfied, and Bucky suspected that Steve would follow up on it, but Bucky wasn't worried. The guy pinged some of Bucky's defenses, but not as an active threat, more as a possibility. He was built and moved like a soldier or as if he knew how to fight, but he didn't accentuate it, or act aggressive with it.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “Of course you can.”

They went to the coffee shop, and along with his coffee, Bucky did order a muffin. It was fresh out of the oven, and the smell already permeated the whole shop. He wasn't surprised when Steve ordered one too. Sitting at the table he was beginning to think of as 'his', Bucky broke out his phone to read his book.

Less than forty-five minutes later, and well before the shop had begun filling up, Bucky's seatmate entered the shop, beaming at Bucky when their gazes caught. 

Bucky felt his lips lifting into a smile, and wondered if he was beginning to like the guy or something. As the guy ordered, Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When he had slowly worked his way out of the Winter Soldier programming, he had assumed all he would need was Steve's friendship. He hadn't even spent much time with the other Avengers yet, so what was he doing smiling at some stranger? 

Even with the empty shop, the guy still came to Bucky's table and began setting up his computer and food like they were indeed friends. “I told you these muffins were delicious, and was I right, or was I right?”

Bucky found his lips twitching towards a smile again. He firmly controlled his expression to remain blank, even as he found himself saying, “They were delicious, thank you.”

Grinning again, as if he could read Bucky's hesitant thoughts about being friends, the guy pushed one of the cups he was holding towards Bucky. “The barista said you order just plain coffee.”

Bucky looked at the cup suspiciously, his gaze flicking towards the guy's face when the cup wasn't withdrawn. He waggled the cup, and said, “Fresh brew, man. You know you want it.”

Slowly, Bucky reached out and took the cup. “Thank you.” He smelled it, but just the smell of coffee wafted up.

The guy snorted as he sat down. “It's not drugged, dude. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't risk it with your bodyguard two seats away. He could pound me into the ground with one pinkie.”

“Bodyguard?”

“Blond guy you glare at occasionally, and always leave with?”

Bucky's eyebrows raised. He hadn't noticed the guy noticing which was... unusual. Either this guy was more observant than he wanted to appear, or Bucky was losing his touch. His eyes scanned the room, but no, he could still pick out the federal agents with barely a glance, and see who was a danger and who wasn't. He let his gaze settle on the guy again, this time looking more closely.

The guy was typing and humming, like usual, but now Bucky noticed the stiffness in his shoulders, and the way his eyes flickered, looking like they were reading text, but also able to expand his awareness of the room. The guy's gaze flickered up, and feeling bold and more like himself than he had so far, Bucky winked at him, taking a sip of his new coffee.

Laughing lightly, the guy resettled his glasses, and said, “It's always the quiet ones.”

Letting his phone darken and shut off, suddenly curious about the guy, Bucky asked, “It's always the quiet ones who what?”

“Who are secretly total flirts, of course.” His typing barely slowed as they conversed.

Bucky smirked, feeling a bit lighter and freer. “You forget that when we met I was glaring at you.”

“Ha! Don't front, I know that's all part of your charm.”

“You think my glare was a come on?”

“Nah, I know that was real, at least at first. Now it's just habit. You remind me of a guy I used to know, glare and all. He was a total pussycat underneath it all too.”

Bucky found his mouth dropping open in shock. No one, not even Steve, thought the Winter Soldier was a pussycat, in any sense of the word. Even when he was just Bucky Barnes, he had a right hook that could lay a man flat that got used often enough due to Steve's righteous anger.

As the silence lengthened, the guy's gaze again shifted off his laptop to Bucky, and he laughed when he caught sight of Bucky's expression. “Oh, don't worry, I know you're dangerous. Cats are vicious, man, but they also like petting and getting their due affection, and like them, you know how to get it. That's all I'm saying.”

Bucky didn't know whether to be mollified, or upset at apparently being such an open book, because that could describe Bucky Barnes pretty well. He might have only gotten a portion of his memories back, but he had gotten enough to know that. He also didn't know what to do with the implication that he was looking for affection from this guy, and not a girl like in the memories. He wondered if there were still things left to discover, or if these were new, post-Winter Soldier feelings. To give himself a moment, he took another drink of his coffee.

Finally under control, more curious than he had started out being, he asked, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, what kind of guy are you?”

The guy sighed, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He suddenly looked tired. With a wry smile, he said, “Unfortunately I'm a loser, in all senses of the word. I don't know jack about flirting, or getting what I want.”

“You seem to be doing fine right now,” Bucky said, almost in spite of himself.

This time it was the guy's eyebrows that shot up, and his mouth that hung open in shock. Bucky smirked even harder at him, winking ever so slightly, deciding to go with the flow of the moment, because he was actually having fun shocking the guy.

As the guy sputtered without forming actual words, Bucky found himself laughing. He didn't remember the last time he had laughed like this. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Steve was looking at him in shock, and that half the federal agents in the place had stiffened and reached for their weapons. He laughed harder.

The guy finally got himself under control and pointed at Bucky. “Not cool, man! I actual believed you for a second.” His hand dropped to lie next to his computer. He was frowning now, and a light blush was creeping across his cheeks. He looked embarrassed, like Bucky was making fun of him.

With split second thinking, some memory of Steve wearing the same expression flickering through his mind for some reason, and not wanting the guy to feel bad, Bucky knowingly reached out and touched his hand. “I wasn't laughing at you. You're doing fine. I promise.” He let his smile gentle. It was a bit of an affectation, but Bucky figured he was allowed. Any expressions but blank staring were still unnatural for him.

Stilling, the guy's gaze shifted from their hands to Bucky's face, and then back to their hands. As Bucky slowly withdrew his touch, his alarm buzzed. The final hour had passed, and he hadn't even noticed. He began gathering his stuff to take to the garbage, and as he stood up, he said, “See you tomorrow.”

The guy gaped at him, as did Steve. It was kind of glorious.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next day, Bucky was ready before Steve. Steve smirked at him, but Bucky just smiled back kind of smugly, which made Steve blink first. With concern in his voice, Steve asked, “Are you really going to, with that guy?”

Shrugging, Bucky put on his jacket, and said, “I have no idea.”

“But you might? I didn't know you, you know.”

Bucky knew exactly what he meant, but all he could say was, “I don't know if I do either.” Pausing, he turned to Steve and admitted, “But I'm having fun finding out.”

Looking concerned again, Steve said, “Maybe we should check him out. Just in case.”

“Sure. Whatever makes you happy.”

Steve nodded, but he didn't look any happier. Bucky got where he was coming from, but he was too busy looking forward to the coming interaction to really care.

When they reached the coffee shop, Bucky's table mate was already there hunched over his laptop. When Bucky went to order, he pointed towards his table, and asked the barista, “Do you know how long that guy's been here?”

Looking over, the barista said, “About an hour.”

Easily remembering the guy's complicated order from a couple days ago, Bucky ordered drinks for the both of them. Steve coughed behind him, and Bucky kicked back at his ankle. Steve moved out of the way with a huff. Bucky smiled at the barista as if nothing was going on, and left a tip.

He made his way to his seat, and smiled when the guy looked up. He held the guy's drink out to him. The guy blinked, and looked between Bucky's soft smile and the drink, finally taking it with a blinding grin. “Hey, thanks!”

“I owed you one.”

Bucky sat down, his awareness split between the guy and Steve settling on the couch nearby. The guy's gaze shifted to Steve also, and he asked, “So why do you have a bodyguard anyway? Are you secretly famous?”

Not knowing what to say, Bucky deflected. “Can you be secretly famous?”

“Well, it usually involves baseball caps and sunglasses, but yes.”

Bucky risked a glance at Steve, who was looking at him with concern. Bucky shook his head ever so slightly. Looking at the guy, he gave him a self-disparaging smile. “Hate to break it to you, pal, but I'm not secretly an actor or anything. Steve's just giving me space.”

“Space, huh? No wonder you wanted to sit alone.” He looked embarrassed again.

Bucky was quick to deflect that. “Nah, not like that. Space to be around other people, and not holed up.”

The guy cocked his head to the side, and scrutinized Bucky. Bucky pretended to look calmly back. He wanted to hide, but conversely felt like being honest too. The guy slowly began nodding his head, as if he understood where Bucky was coming from, which would be a treat, since Bucky didn't know where he was coming from most days. The guy asked, “So my name's Jensen. What's yours?”

“Bucky.”

Jensen smiled warmly, and said, “Good to meet you.”

Bucky smiled back, and asked, “So what are you typing all the time?”

“I'm mostly just horsing around. I told my sister I would write a book, and I'm trying, but coding is easier.”

“A book?”

“Yeah. I lost a friend of mine, the guy you remind me of actually, and she said it would help to get it all out. Grieving process, it sucks, man.” He looked down towards the table, and Bucky watched as a series of intense emotions flickered across his face.

Bucky felt a similar series of feelings bloom in his own mind. Grief. Anger. Loss. Kill images flickered through Bucky's mind, and he wondered if he was grieving for them, or for his lost sense of self. He said, “I know what you mean.”

“Well, according to my sister you should write that shit out if you aren't going to go to therapy.”

“And you're not going to go to therapy?”

“Hell, no.” Jensen held out his fist, and Bucky looked at it in confusion. Jensen huffed, and reached across the table, picking up Bucky's hand. He said, “Make a fist,” so Bucky did, and Jensen bumped their two fists together. After Jensen let go of Bucky's hand, Bucky left his fist hanging there for a second, and with a grin, Jensen bumped their fists together one last time. “Here's to no therapy ever.”

Bucky huffed a laugh, and let his fist drop back down to the table. “How do you know I'm not a therapy kind of guy?”

“It's pretty obvious, man,” Jensen replied, with a wink.

Belatedly, Bucky said, “Sorry about your friend.”

Jensen sighed, kind of sadly, and replied, “Thanks, Bucky.” 

Looking at him, Bucky could see that the loss still weighed heavily on Jensen. He felt for him, and then blinked in confusion. It felt like a first. He had spent the last couple of months so wrapped up in his own head that he hadn't even thought about the people around him dealing with their own losses. Not even Steve. He was pretty sure that made him a selfish asshole. 

Looking over at Steve, who was bent over his sketchbook, Bucky wondered what Steve was feeling these days. He was ashamed to realize, if it wasn't related to him, he had no clue. Steve's gaze flicked up and down, but then immediately back up, as if just realizing Bucky was looking at him. He raised his eyebrows, and his sketchbook lowered, but Bucky just shook his head slightly, and smiled to show everything was all right. Steve shrugged, and Bucky shrugged back, making Steve huff a laugh.

Jensen asked, “Everything all right?”

Bringing his attention back to him, Bucky smiled fully at him. He would shelve that revelation for later. “Yeah, just realizing something.”

Jensen nodded, and then the conversation turned to flirting, and Bucky let it. It was safer, even though it felt lively and dangerous in the moment.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
That night Bucky lay back in his bed and thought about Jensen. He had a beautiful smile and pretty eyes, but it was his easy manner that was really attractive. Bucky didn't feel like such a non-verbal robot around Jensen. Which was kind of astounding since the only other person who made him feel like he wasn't just passing for human was Steve.

As his thoughts wandered from Jensen's smile to his broad shoulders, he wasn't surprised when his cock stirred. Bucky had found it thrilling to flirt with Jensen. Making sly comments, and receiving even more outrageous comments back, along with sweet laughs and winks. Made him feel more like himself, more like the Bucky Barnes in his memory. 

He had jerked off a few times in the months since he had joined Steve and his merry band of Avengers, since breaking his programming, but it had pretty much been perfunctory. He hadn't imagined any faces in particular, and he had done it as quickly as he could. He didn't know why he felt weird about it, but maybe it wasn't his discomfort, but the Winter Soldier's or some vestige of his programming. But right now the memory of flirting with Jensen was exciting him, and the Winter Soldier held no sway.

Bucky shimmied out of his boxer-briefs, and let his right hand glide along his inner thigh to his balls, felt the shift of hair. Gripping his balls lightly, he rolled them in his palm, liking the little bits of lightening the touch made travel through his body. His cock stiffened further, and he brought his metal hand down to stroke it lightly until it hardened completely.

He pictured Jensen’s pink tongue licking his lips, and his eyelashes fluttering over his blue, blue eyes. He let his mental image travel over Jensen’s torso, briefly wishing he wore tight t-shirts like Steve did these days. Jensen’s baggy clothes left a little too much to his imagination, so he went back to Jensen’s face.

He imagined those sinful lips wrapped around his cock, sucking hard. His metal hand stroked with a fast and hard rhythm. It felt too good to take it slow. He imagined Jensen looking up at him, and pulling off to smirk and obscenely lick his lips, before sucking him down again. Jensen seemed like the playful, teasing type.

His hands stroked and squeezed, his metal arm able to move at a punishing pace on his cock. He let his imagination run wild with thoughts of Jensen and their flirting, imagining moans and delighted eyes looking up at him. He came with a long, drawn-out groan when he imagined Jensen’s eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy. Apparently, the little things did it for him now.

He cleaned up and resettled into bed, more satisfied and settled in his skin than he could remember feeling for a while. He curled on his side and let his eyelids close, still feeling the buzz of a good orgasm. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped for a good night’s sleep, and a good day seeing Jensen tomorrow.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next morning, Steve found Bucky in his room. Steve had a blank look on his face, and a tablet gripped tightly in his hands. Bucky knew it wasn't good news. Still he asked, “What's up?”

Steve said, “So the guy you've been chatting with is a ghost.” He held out the tablet.

Feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach, Bucky took the tablet and looked at its screen. There was Jensen's face with 'DECEASED' stamped across it. The name listed underneath was 'Jake Jensen.' At least he hadn't lied about who he was.

Bucky scrolled through the information. In 2010 a five-man special ops team were all declared dead after a chopper with them and twenty-five Bolivian children was shot down. Or supposedly with them. Bucky looked at the other faces of the team. He wondered which of them was the guy Jensen was still mourning. 

Scrolling again, he noticed the sparsity of details. It was unusual for Tony. Looking at Steve, he asked, “Is this all Tony found?”

“For the moment. There are apparently some oddities in the CIA files he's looking into.”

Nodding, Bucky scrolled through the information a bit slower, but there really wasn't much. He handed the tablet back to Steve, who said, “I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Bucky shrugged into his jacket.

“Bucky, you can't continue meeting him. We have no idea who he's working for.”

“Let's go find out.”

Steve was gaping at him, and under different circumstances, it would have been funny. Right now, Bucky could feel the Winter Soldier locking down on all his feelings. He didn't fight it. He breezed past Steve, and headed for the elevator.

Steve had to run to catch the elevator with him. As the doors closed, he said, “I'm not sure this is a good idea.”

Bucky just said, “I am.”

When they reached the coffee shop, unlike every other day at this time, it was bustling. There were no seats at all, and a line out the door. Steve said, “Shit, it's Saturday.”

Wondering if they had lost their opportunity, Bucky scanned the room through the window, but he couldn't see his normal table. Before he could bring himself to brave the crowd and go inside, he heard a friendly, “Hey!” from behind him. Both he and Steve turned to see a smiling Jensen. He said, “Looks busy today.”

Bucky put a hand on Steve's arm to keep him quiet, and with his own friendly tone, replied, “Sure is. Want to come back to our place for coffee?” He put a friendly smile on his face. 

Jensen looked between the two of them, and Bucky hoped Steve managed to look inviting, and not like he was going to interrogate the guy, even if that was exactly what they were going to do. Jensen dithered, “Well, I'm not sure... we could just go to the park?”

“It's kinda chilly for that.”

Jensen grinned softly at him. “You are always bundled up.”

Bucky found his smile came easy to his face, even knowing the guy was probably a plant of some kind. He was really good. Luckily, Bucky's unconscious smile seemed to do the trick, and Jensen nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Steve made a path through the crowd, Jensen and Bucky following in his wake. Steve was booking it, so there wasn't much opportunity for talking as Bucky and Jensen had to practically jog to keep up. Jensen was saying, “Hey, slow down,” the whole way to the tower.

Once they reached it, Steve held the door open for them, but that was where Jensen balked. He said, “Whoa. This is Stark Tower. Nobody lives here but Stark. What the hell?” 

He looked between Bucky and Steve, and Bucky could already see that Steve had let any pretense slide off his face. Before Jensen could bolt, Bucky threw his arm around him, tightening his arm until Jensen could feel his strength. Leaning in, he softly said, “Either you come with us, or I slit your throat here and now.”

Jensen's eyes widened. “Suddenly, I'm not feeling the love.”

Bucky found that the Winter Soldier didn't like being played. He bared his teeth at Jensen, who blanched. As Bucky herded him into the tower, he let himself be led this time. He did make one attempt at an escape before they reached the elevators, hitting Bucky in both his leg and middle, and squirming away, but Steve was on him in microseconds, so before he could even make it back to the doors, Steve had one arm around his throat and the other pulling his arm high behind his back. 

Without conscious thought, Bucky had a throwing blade in his hand, and he knew he had a dark and deadly look on his face. When Jensen saw him his face whitened even further. He whispered, “Jesus.” His eyes kept tracking Bucky, and Bucky got the idea that Jensen was finally realizing that Bucky was the more dangerous of him and Steve. They got into the elevator without further difficulty.

Steve said, “My floor, Jarvis.”

Jarvis replied, “Very well, Captain,” and the elevator started ascending.

With obvious false bravado, Jensen said, “Hey, guys, I'm sure this is all just one big mistake. How about you let me go, and we can forget everything?”

Steve tightened his grip, and said, “Shut up.” Bucky didn't say anything. 

The elevators opened and Steve led Jensen to a chair, saying, “Buck, can you watch him while I get something to tie him with?”

Bucky nodded, and moved a bit closer, and started fiddling with his knife, watching as Jensen's eyes tracked it with fear. Steve came back, and zip-tied him to the chair, both arms and legs. Steve then patted him down, taking his phone and the lone knife found in his boot.

With his arms crossed, Steve finally asked, “Why don't you tell us who you're working for?”

Jensen laughed hysterically. “Who I'm working for? You guys kidnapped me! Why don't you tell me who you're working for? Is it Stark? Tell him he's on his own. I am over doing shady shit for quasi-governmental people.”

Suddenly the elevators dinged, and Tony came in saying, “Hey! I am not quasi-governmental!”

Steve sighed resignedly, and asked, “Tony, what are you doing here?”

“Jarvis informed me of your guest. I take an interest when people bring hackers under force into my tower. It's a thing.”

Bucky asked, “Hacker? I thought he was a tech of some sort?”

Tony said, “That's just a nice way of saying government hacker, Buckeroo, and apparently Jake Jensen here was quite a good one.”

Jensen squirmed. “I told you, I don't do that anymore. And since you guys seem to know all about me, how about offering up some introductions yourselves?” He looked sharply at Bucky, who ignored him.

Steve said, “This would go a lot easier, son, if you just told us who you're working for, and what you want with Bucky.”

“I was just looking for a seat in the coffee shop. I have no idea who Bucky is supposed to be. Honestly, you guys are completely off-base with whatever you're thinking.” Jensen was starting to sweat through his sweatshirt, and Bucky could see the way his gaze shifted among them, as if looking for an ally. He slumped further when nobody reacted. “Seriously, I know nothing.”

Steve said, “You expect us to believe it's a coincidence that a dead, special ops hacker sat down with Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky, anyway? God!”

Bucky could see that Steve was also struck by the choice of words, but Bucky was paying closer attention to Jensen than Steve had been, so when Steve moved forward to do something, Bucky put a hand on his arm to hold him back. He watched as Jensen swallowed audibly, and said, “I'm the Winter Soldier.”

Scandalized at Bucky giving away information, Steve said, “Bucky!”

Jensen just blinked in shock, and his mouth fell open. He whispered, “I am so dead.”

Bucky bared his teeth again. He said, “So let's start over. Who are you, and why are you here?”

Jensen said, “I thought the Winter Soldier was Russian. You sound like you're from Brooklyn. What the hell? And what are you doing with Stark? Are you killing people for him? Oh my god, I ran right into a corporate conspiracy. Pooch is going to kill me.”

Tony, who had been typing on his tablet, snorted. “Nobody is killing anybody. At least not yet. Let's start from the beginning. Tell us about Bolivia.”

“What do you want to know?”

Tony said, “Twenty-five dead children. Start talking.”

Steve said, “That was five years ago. I want to know who he's working for now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We'll get to that, Star-Spangled.”

Jensen suddenly did a double take at Steve. “Oh my god! I was kidnapped by Captain America... who's working with the Winter Soldier. Captain America is working for the Russians. Holy shit, was the downfall of SHIELD a cover for Russian ops? This is getting crazier.”

Steve puffed up. “I'm not working for the Russians! Bucky was brainwashed. He wouldn't have either.” 

Tony slapped his hand over Steve's mouth, and as Steve pried it off, said, “We're supposed to be getting intel from him, not giving him all of ours.”

Steve looked reluctantly sorry, and Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. He was beginning to think that this was all a false start. Jensen would have to be as skilled as Natasha to be this guileless, yet intuitive. He suddenly straightened, and said, “Call in Natasha. She'll get straight answers.”

Jensen said, “Hey! I'm being straight with you. You're the ones throwing crazy ideas around.”

Typing away, Tony said, “Done. In the meantime, Bolivia. Start talking.”

Jensen looked from one intractable face to another, and said, “It all started with a milk run.” He then told a wild tale of a rogue CIA operative named Max, a worldwide chase, betrayal, crazy ops, and nuclear weapons. As he talked himself hoarse, Steve would give him a sip of water, but didn't let him up to pee, until he was at the end of this tale with Cougar and Clay dead. Bucky believed his grief, and could tell that it was Cougar who was haunting Jensen's dreams. He had called them best friends.

Bucky said, “I'll escort him to the bathroom.”

Steve gave him a look but nodded. He then cut the ties holding Jensen's legs, and then his hands, stepping out of reach when the last tie was undone. Jensen tried shaking some feeling into his arms, and legs, but when he tried to stand, it was obvious it wasn't working because he slumped back into the chair.

He said, “Give me a minute, okay? I really do need to go.”

Steve looked embarrassingly sorry again, but Bucky just said, “Take your time.” Jensen snorted a disbelieving laugh at him. 

In short order he got his feet under him, and Bucky escorted him to the bathroom, leaving the door open. Jensen hurried to the toilet and relieved himself with a sigh. He said, “This wasn't how I thought you would be seeing my dick, man. It's a real disappointment. I thought we had a rapport going on.”

“We all make mistakes.”

“Yeah, no shit. Meeting you was definitely one.”

Bucky frowned, part of him upset at how things had turned out too, feeling at a loss, but he smoothed his face as Jensen turned around. He waved Jensen back into the room with the knife he was still holding. It just showed him there was no point in getting his hopes up, or believing he could be a regular person. He would always be the Winter Soldier when it came down to it.

Jensen's bag was open, and Tony had Jensen's laptop on the table, booting up. Jensen rushed towards him saying, “Hey, that's mine!” Steve grabbed him before he could get to Tony, but he still struggled. Bucky felt even more dreadful.

Tony said, “That's the point, princess.”

Jensen said, “Please, there's nothing on there. It's just personal stuff.”

“Well, we'll find out, won't we,” said Tony with a manic grin. “Nice encryption, by the way. I don't suppose you feel like sharing the password?” 

Jensen just pursed his lips tight and glared. 

“No matter. It might take a bit, Cap, but Jarvis can still crack it.”

Steve pushed Jensen back into the chair, and got a fresh set of zip-ties, and Jensen hung his head and sighed loudly. He said, “Is that really necessary? I know I can't escape.”

Steve said, “You could still do damage.”

Jensen snorted his disbelief. “Right, I can do damage against a super soldier and a super assassin. I've been doing so well so far, after all.”

Just then the elevator opened and Natasha came breezing in. She looked at the tableau they made, Steve zip-tying Jensen and Bucky there with his knife, and said, “I can't believe you're having an interrogation without me, boys.”

Bucky smiled grimly at her. “That's why we called you.”

Apparently mistaking Natasha's tight, leather catsuit, Jensen said, “This isn't where we get to the torture part of the festivities, is it? I've totally cooperated except for the laptop, and I swear there is nothing on there.” He actually sounded serious, and Bucky frowned. No one had mentioned torture, but he guessed it wasn't out of the realm of possibility to Jensen because of the rest of it. 

He frowned harder. This wasn't going at all how he thought it would. He thought Jensen's true motivations would come to light, and he would be vindicated in his distrust. Instead, it was looking more and more like they had kidnapped some guy who just wanted to flirt with Bucky like a normal person. He didn't know whether he hoped Natasha uncovered something or not at this point.

Steve said, “Hi Natasha. Jensen here was just about to tell us what he's been doing for the last two years.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “And what has he been telling you so far?”

“What he was doing the two years prior to that.”

“I would think you would be concerned with what he's doing today.”

Steve sighed. “Tony wanted to start at the beginning.”

Natasha shook her head. “I don't have all day, boys, so let me skip ahead.” She leaned over Jensen putting her hands on the arms of the chair. Jensen leaned back against the chair back sharply. She asked, “What are you doing here?”

Jensen was blushing, and his eyes were definitely, obviously, not straying towards her cleavage. “I was kidnapped.”

“Before that.”

“Nothing. Just going to the coffee shop.”

Natasha tilted her head. “You like James. Why?”

Jensen asked, “Who's James?” His blush intensified, and his gaze slid to Bucky, but then off again.

“Wow, you really like James. Who sent you?”

“No one.”

“No one knows you're here. Who do you work for?”

“No one!”

“Huh. That's the truth.” Natasha straightened up, and said to the room. “He's not a danger. He's just some poor sap who fell in love with Bucky.”

Jensen sputtered. “I'm not in...”

It was Bucky's turn to blush now, and Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Steve said, “Oops.”

Just then Tony said, “Got it!”

Softly, to himself, Jensen said, “Oh my god. I knew I should have build a better encryption program.”

Tony was muttering. “Hmm. World of Warcraft. A paladin, really? Some bits of code, including some intriguing bits about compression, not that you care about that, and a couple text documents. One is called, 'Hot Coffee Shop Guy,' which just talks about Bucky Bonsai's pretty hair, so I'm thinking Natasha is correct.”

Bucky felt like an ass. He had liked Jensen too, which is why he had locked it down once it became obvious that he was a threat. Now those feelings were breaking through his walls, reminding him of how he threatened to slit Jensen's throat when he had been feeling betrayed, and it made him squirm.

With false bravado, Jensen asked, “Can I go now, then?”

Tony said, “Nope. Now you get to sign a thousand pages of disclosure forms. I'll have legal put them together.” He left the suite, taking his tablet with him that he was already typing on. Natasha followed him sedately, but the elevator didn't close until she was inside. Either Jarvis had a soft spot, or Tony did. 

Jensen said, “Fine. It's not like anyone would believe me if I told them that Captain America kidnapped me.”

Steve blushed.

Bucky rubbed a hand through his hair. He said, “Steve can you give us a few minutes?”

Steve nodded, and gestured at Jensen's bound body. “Want me to?”

Flipping his knife subtly, Bucky said, “I got it.”

“Sure,” Steve responded as he left the room for his bedroom, closing the door. Bucky knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of Steve entirely, even if they had proved Jensen wasn't a threat, not when he could be a threat _now_ , considering their less than stellar actions.

But Bucky wanted to make amends. So he said, “In 1943 a man named Bucky Barnes was captured by the Nazis and Hydra, and experimented on by a man named Zola. He was Captain America's best friend.” He flicked the knife through the zip tie on Jensen's right hand.

“Not long after this, Barnes falls from a train in Russian territory while trying to capture Zola with Captain America. He was presumed dead. He wasn't.” He released Jensen's left hand. It hung limply next to the side of the chair.

Bucky moved to kneel in front of Jensen, not risking a glance up. “He had lost an arm, though, and the Russians took to doing their own experimentation with prosthetics, brainwashing, and mind-wiping. The Winter Soldier is born out of the tattered remains of Bucky Barnes.” Jensen made a small sound, but Bucky just cut through the zip tie around his right ankle.

“I think you know enough about the Winter Soldier rumors to fill in those blanks, although after the fall of the Soviet Union his handlers were no longer the Russians but Hydra again. In 2013 the Winter Soldier is ordered to kill Captain America. It doesn't go as planned.”

He cut the last zip tie, and finished with, “Only select few know I am here and alive. We got worried.”

In a hoarse voice, Jensen asked, “Should you be telling me this?”

Bucky settled back on his heels. He risked a glance up. “Probably not, but I wanted you to know. It doesn't excuse our actions, but it does explain them.”

“Thanks, I think. I appreciate the gesture, at any rate, but I'll probably still leave the country post-haste. I have a warm beach to get back to. I had enough of intrigue before today, and this just reinforced it.”

“I understand.” Bucky rose gracefully to his feet, and stepped away from Jensen. Before he had to find any more words, the elevator opened to reveal Tony back with a sheaf of papers. Jensen signed them and was then escorted off the premises. He didn't look back, although Bucky found he couldn't turn away.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next morning as Bucky was lounging on the sofa, Steve said, “So I know it ended up a total disaster, but I still think you should be getting out of the tower.”

Bucky sighed, and turned his head to look at Steve in the doorway. Steve was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and trainers. Bucky asked, “Do we have to?”

“I was thinking a run through the park would be nice, with no chance of uncovering fake-dead guys.” Steve looked hopefully at him, and Bucky couldn't refuse.

After their run, they meandered back to the tower, getting bagels along the way. Bucky figured it couldn't go anywhere as bad as the coffee shop so he didn't even mind Steve making him order them.

As they neared the tower, Steve said, “So, I really am sorry.”

Knowing immediately that Steve's thoughts was still stuck on yesterday like his was, Bucky said, “Not your fault. I thought it was a set-up too.”

“I guess. I realized only after the fact, that knowing your past, it didn't make sense to send a guy to pick you up. A woman like Natasha would have made more sense.”

“There are no women like Natasha.”

“You know what I mean. A gal assassin.”

“It could've supposedly been just a friendly guy getting me comfortable before capture.”

“Yeah, but then he wouldn't have given his real name.”

“Yeah, that's where I trip up too.” Bucky sighed. And then to make Steve sputter, he added, “It sucks because I really did like him, but it is what it is. At least I got to jerk-off to his smile before it became weird.”

Steve blushed, and pushed his shoulder hard. “Bucky!” Bucky laughed as he stumbled from the push into a parked car.

Steve pulled him back, and slung an arm around his shoulder. “So you really were attracted to him? I never knew you felt that way for fellas.”

“No reason for you to. I'm not sure I was. I remember the women, but no guys. So I don't know if that's because I was playing it safe, or if I just wasn't interested.”

“But now you like both guys and women?”

“I definitely do now. I would let Jensen ring my bell anytime.”

“Huh.”

“Yup,” Bucky said with a wry look at Steve. 

Steve said, “At least it isn't illegal now. That's pretty nice.”

“Yeah. What about you? Have any hidden, perverted desires?”

“God, no! Bucky!” Blushing again, Steve shook his head, looking embarrassed, and Bucky laughed again. Steve watched him with a small smile. He said, “It's good to see you laughing again. Even if it's at my expense.”

“It feels pretty good too.”

Steve tightened his hold, almost like a sideways hug, until they reached the tower again.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Months passed like that. Steve cajoling Bucky out of the tower, and even though they eventually added restaurants and bakeries to their outings, by mutual unspoken agreement they never went back to the coffee shop.

Bucky became more comfortable out in the real world among civilians, but even though his local bakery clerk made small talk that he encouraged with a smile, he never did make a connection like Jensen again. He wasn’t sure he wanted to either.


End file.
